A love story
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: I borrow the song Love Story from Taylor Swift to do this. I love her songs. I may do another one but here it is. Slash! Draco/Harry. Draco is going after Harry but will Harry's father stand for it? Yes AU Harry's parents and Godfathers are all alive.


**This song is not mine . It belongs to Taylor Swift. I'm only borrowing for a song fic for Harry and Draco story. This is AU because Harry parents are in this and also There is no magic in this one. Sirius, Remus, Snape, and of course Draco's parents are in here as well**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this book or movie of Harry Potter**

**"Love Story"**

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

Harry thinks about when he and Draco met. He closed his eyes so that he could reminisce about the day he was on a balcony and Draco and Harry's eyes met. Harry was wearing an beautiful angel costume, it was a silver white like gown with great wings and a golden halo . Draco was wearing a devil costume at the costume party and that was a deep blood red type gown costume with a blood red pitch fork and same color horns on his head.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

Draco walked through following those beautiful greens eyes as he walked. When Draco finally got to Harry and all he said, "Hello." Harry didn't realize at this point that he has already given his heart to Draco. Sirius watching this smiled along with Remus but when James, Harry's father, saw where Sirius and Remus's eyes were watching. He smiled a little until he saw who Harry was talking too. He started heading.

you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

James, followed by Sirius, Remus, and of course Lily, got to where Draco was standing. Harry knowing that face started to head down the steps to where the party was. James said, "Malfoy, get away from my son. In fact get out of my house now!"

Harry stopped on the steps not that far where James was yelling at Draco. Draco turned to leave and Harry started to cry and say, "Draco...Please don't go." Draco turned and smiled at Harry but he turned his back to Harry. He left and Harry got the feeling this wasn't the last time he would see him as he stood there crying.

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

Harry was waiting for awhile for some sort of sign from Draco. He was thinking about Draco all the time. He never told his parents that he was falling for this boy he just met. One day he hoped that his father could get over what ever it was that made him dislike Draco so much. He didn't talked to his Godfathers. Sirius and Remus kept watching him and knew already at this point that he had fallen or was falling in love with Draco. All Harry thought about was how maybe they should run so they could be together.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Finally, Draco got a note to him some how and Harry met him in the beautiful garden out back at midnight. Draco looked up when he heard Harry and smiled.

He whispered, "Draco," He practically ran down the stairs to where Draco was and hugged him. Still whispering, "Oh I missed you."

Draco hugged him close and whispered, "I missed you too." He pulls back from the hug. "Remind me to thank my Uncle Severus. He said I should go for this." He kisses Harry gently. "I love you, Harry,"

Harry smiled and said," I love you too, Draco."

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

James woke up and headed to the kitchen for something to drink so he could sleep. On his way he heard Harry laughing and followed it to the garden. When he got that there he yelled loudly, "Malfoy stay away from my son!" Draco kisses Harry once more and leaves. Harry stares at his father and cries, silently begging for Draco not to go.

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Lily, Sirius , and Remus came running when they heard James yelling. They came just in time to see Draco back away from Harry and leave. Lily rushes to her son when he's crying. Sirius says, "What did we just miss?" He's staring at the spot Draco ran off from.

James spat, "Lucius Malfoy's son was kissing Harry. Disgusting. How could Draco kiss my son and think he can away with it."

Harry is staring at his father. He leaves his mothers arms and yells, "Why does it matter? It's my life! My choice!"

"You are a young person who doesn't understand Harry." His father said, "Now let's go back to bed."

"No," Harry said, "Not until you listen! I know what is going on here! You don't like his father for some reason or another! I remember when you talked about how much you didn't like him!" He calms down and says, "Dad, You need to understand I've fallen for Draco. I love him, Dad!" He surprised everyone with that statement even himself but he knew deep down he did love Draco. Truly love him.

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

Over the next for days he didn't hear from Draco except in letters and he wrote back telling how his parents especially his father keep saying how he feels and how his parents don't understand but Sirius and Remus do considering they are together.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Lily watched her son lose weight and how he moped. Lily couldn't watch her son do this and said, "Harry go out for while. You need some sun." Harry leaves not happy about it but he does.

Sirius and Remus had left sometime before and went to Malfoy's place to talk to Severus. Sirius said to Severus, "I know our pasts aren't the best but I think we should do something about Draco and Harry. Also keep peace for their sakes. They really do love each other."

Severus nods and says, "I rather like Harry from what Draco told me but I do agree we should for their sake otherwise this may end badly. Let's get Draco and talk to Harry's father."

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Severus, Sirius, Remus, and Draco go to Harry's father at home. They stepped into James's office. James smiles until he sees Severus and Draco. "What are they doing in my home?" He asks with some vemon.

Remus said, "We brought them here to end this....whatever it is. His parents are not fighting this like you are. This needs to end for their sakes. Whether you like it or not this man makes Harry happy and you should be happy for him. Not taking it away. You've keep them apart for months and Harry has been very unhappy . If you love your son then you would let him be happy."

James ponders this and turns to Draco and asks, "Do you truly love my son?" He looks at and Draco knows he is serious.

"Yes," Draco says. "With all my heart, sir. I would like to bond with him if I have your permission" James looks at him with wonder. Sirius, Remus, and Severus wait for James's answer. Lily listens at the door where she had been for about five minutes.

James sighs and replies, "I want my son to be happy if that means your are the source of happiness. I have no choice in the end. You have my permission to bond with my son."

Draco thanks him and runs after Harry. Lily at the door smiles at her husband glad he made the right choice.

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

Draco finds Harry at the edge of town just walking around. Harry smiles his first real smile in months and says, "Draco, I was losing hope that you would ever come for me. I'm so alone and all I ever wanted was you."

Draco kisses him quick before he drops to one knee and says, "Harry please Marry me? I talked to your father and he gave me permission to ask for you hand. I love you so much. I don't want to live another moment without you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Please say yes."

Harry stands there for a moment taking it all. When it hits he is crying and says, "Yes, I love you too Draco. Of course I will marry you." Draco stands up after he put the ring on Harry's hand and kissed him with passion and love.

**Thanks for and I went through an changed a few parts. It's not my best story and most certainly not my worse. Thank you Miss Michelle O'Brien for point out the costume part I must say I was quite disappointed at myself when I read that. So I added to it and I hope it is better now. I wish that I would have fixed it before work but regrets I have none. Anyway Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. Please review or critize. I don't care. HeartofaGoddess out! Later!**


End file.
